Acknowledge
by DarkMistress950
Summary: Yaoi Alert! Jak x Torn fic! hehehe...Torn thinks about Jak while he's out on a mission! R&R or else! Grr! lol


Hey, everyone... *looks around nervously* This is my first Jak and Daxter fic....it's also my first yaoi.....Yeah...my other fics imply it but this is.... O_O Real yaoi....so...I hope you guys like it...and if you don't like yaoi.....just leave now! Bwahahahahaha! *throws yaoi pictures at the yaoi haters* Diiiiiie!!!!!  
  
Acknowledge  
  
I don't own Jak and Daxter *gives Naughty Dog the pouty look* But I wish I did... Anyways, don't sue me or anything for writting this.   
  
I'm not making any profit or anything. Just writting for the hell of it.   
  
Warnings: Yaoi; I actually managed to make a fic with no cuss words *looks above to where she used the word 'hell' and shurgs*   
  
Well...almost...hehehehe...  
  
Summary: Torn thinks about the blonde elf while he waits for him to return inbetween missions.   
  
He refuses to give into his feelings until a certain sage-to-be talks to him about it.   
  
Acknowledge  
  
______________  
  
~Hold on, did you say she?"  
  
Don't even think about it."~  
  
  
  
Torn starred up at the hideout ceiling. He had been fighting these thoughts for days now.  
  
~"Ashlien is the Baron's daughter? What's your connection with her?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"~  
  
He sighed and looked back down at the map he had been studying. Jak was out on another mission, relocating Underground agents. That stupid fool had gone up to the Baron's palace and what's worse...he had been caught! That idiot! Torn tapped his fingers on the edge of the table. Why was he so nervouse? Maybe sending Jak out on this mission had been to harsh. No, he can take care of himself. But what if he....No, it doesn't matter if that happens. Sure, they'd loose one of their best fighters but the blonde was more trouble than he was worth. Torn frowned. That wasn't true, either. Why should he care? He didn't care what happened to the younger elf. Jak meant nothing to him.   
  
'So why can't I think about him dying?' Torn shook his head violently as if trying to knock something out of his ear. But it didn't work. The thoughts continued to flood his mind. He growled outloud. He was rude, unruley, annoying, a punk, and so....beatiful. What?! No! Torn quickly turned back to the Underground's pathetic excuse for a meeting table and looked over the latest plans until he heard the door above grit against the walls as it opened. Soft footsteps tapped gently against the stairs and stopped when the blonde was in view.   
  
Jak's blue eyes seemed to pierce into Torn's very soul and he looked down to avoid their icy stare. As always, the conversation was short. Daxter did most of the talking, or rather, insulting, anyways. He probably talked in his sleep. Jak turned to leave and Torn instantly cursed himself for not being about to say something to the boy about the way he had actted earlier. An apology. Why couldn't he do it?  
  
"Jak"  
  
The younger elf turned back to Torn. Daxter also peeked around from behind the blonde hair to see what he had to say. Torn reached into his pocket and slid the retrieved item across the table to Jak, not trusting himself to just hand it to him.  
  
"Here's a vulcan barrel for that P-shooter of yours. Believe me, you're going to need it."  
  
Jak took the barrel and hooked it to his gun. Torn rolled his eyes when Jak dropped down into some stupid stance. Morons. The two left without another word. Torn had told them that the Shadow might be willing to meet with them if they completed this mission. Torn ignored the thoughts of Jak before they had even began to form completely.   
  
Samos walked into the small hideout about an hour later and watched the red headed elf plan and stratagize for a while before finding himself bored. He sat down on one of the bunk beds and looked back over to the taller man.   
  
"I saw him leave. A very handsome young man."  
  
Without thinking, Torn nodded in agreement.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
Torn nearly choked on the very air he was trying to breath. Had he heard correctly? Was it that obvious? Samos grinned at him and shrugged.  
  
"Ever since he's arrived, you've been actting a bit odd.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Torn stated. "He's a guy." He gave up with the map and began pacing in front of the door. Samos stood and walked over to the map to look it over for himself.   
  
They both heard the door up above open loudly but Torn wasn't able to react fast enough. The door slid open and the beatiful elf stood less than a foot away from him. The blue eyes grew large at the surprise but Jak made no obvious, outward signs of shock.  
  
"The Shadow's decided it's about time to meet you", Torn quickly muttered as he crossed his arms. Daxter peeked around the two elfs and frowned.   
  
"Why is that place in the ruins so important to you?" Jak asked, leaning forward slightly. Torn could feel the heat coming from his body.  
  
  
  
"There's a strange energy coming from the old house. The Metalheads are attracted to it's power" he managed to spit out.  
  
"No kidding. We use to know the guy who lived there."  
  
  
  
Before Torn could question him, Daxter opened his big mouth. Torn resisted the urge to stranggle the ottsel.  
  
"Oh no! Not you!", the orange rodent cried out.   
  
Torn looked over at the rat before turning back to the blonde only to find those beatiful sapphires starring directily into his eyes but Jak quickly averted his own eyes to where Daxter was. For the second time that day, his eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
Torn crossed his arms and leaned against a wall behind Jak, looking at his hair. Was that a...? No. He didn't really listen as the two renegades talked to Samos. All he knew was that Jak and Daxter somehow knew Samos but the green elf didn't recognize them. When Daxter mentioned something about 'nip and tuck', Torn clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Even Jak buried his head into his hands. Torn couldn't help but calm down at the...adorable? sight.  
  
'Just give me a sign' Torn thought to himself. 'A real sign. I just need a clue' He watched the two until they disappeared through the door to go on another mission. Now that the Shadow was giving the two orders, Torn would probably see even less of them for awhile.  
  
"Thank you, Samos."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying it out loud," Torn looked away. "For helping me to acknowledge my true feelings."  
  
Samos only nodded and smiled; happy that the ex-Krimzon guard was finally loosening up a bit.  
  
____________________  
  
Well, that's it. I know...it's not very long. Sowwy :( Anyways....R&R! ^_^ I had alot of fun writting it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! *holding Jak and Torn plushies* Hehehehehe... :) 


End file.
